


Forest tradition (Tradicion del bosque)

by RioluZX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Kokiri Forest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Shotacon, Yaoi, small dick Link, young Link - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Una vez a la semana, los habitantes del bosque Kokiri se reunen para poder llevar a cabo cierta tradicion, Link, queriendo mostrar que es uno de ellos no duda en unirseles, dispuesto a soportarlo todo, aun cuando Mido no le deja las cosas faciles.Once a week, the inhabitants of the Kokiri forest meet to carry out a certain tradition, Link, wanting to show that he is one of them, does not hesitate to join them, willing to endure everything, even when Mido does not make things easy for him.English version in chapter 2
Relationships: Link & Mido (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mido (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

Un sueño se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de cierto joven rubio, nubes negras recorrían la tierra de Hyrule, campos, ciudades, villas que él estaba seguro nunca había visitado se presentaban frente a él, siendo cubiertas por esa oscuridad que amenazaba con terminar la época de paz en que vivían, el fuego recorría los campos, los monstruos se alzaban para atacar a la gente, caos cayendo en cada una de las zonas y con ello trayendo miseria a todos, finalmente se veía a si mismo frente a un portón que daba a la ciudadela, vistiendo sus ropas verdes y una espada, acompañado de un hada azul y una piedra verde en mano, en ese preciso momento escucha unas cadenas, el puente bajar frente a él, un caballo casi atropellándole siendo montado por dos mujeres, la menor volteaba a verlo mientras se alejaban, un relinchido le hace voltearse apresurado, observando a un hombre de piel oscura y cabellos rojos montando un aterrador equino, este mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de maldad, sonriendo antes de estirar su mano hacia el como si quisiera atacarle. 

Dando un salto Link se despertaba de aquella pesadilla, una que comenzaba a tener más frecuente y que hacia su cuerpo estar empapado en sudor, miro alrededor, estaba en su hogar, su casa del árbol y aquello le hizo sentirse seguro, se tendió en su cama y miro por la ventana, aún era de noche, soltó un suspiro deseando poder dejar de soñar cosas tan extrañas, nada de eso podía llegar a ser real, pues él nunca había visto nada más allá del bosque donde vivían los Kokiri, espíritus del bosque que habían tomado forma humana para habitarlo, como tal, tenían prohibido salir de ese lugar, el gran árbol Deku lo había proclamado ante todos y Link había aceptado que jamás se iría de ahí, no tenía motivo para hacerlo, su vida estaba ahí y así le gustaba.

-¡Link!, ¡vamos a jugar!-

Las voces de otros kokiri hicieron que reaccionara, aun cuando era muy de noche se levantó para poder acomodar su gorro sobre sus cabellos rubios, respirando profundo acomodo su túnica y salió de su hogar, las luciérnagas y el musgo brillante alrededor de la aldea iluminaba todo bastante bien, al bajar la mirada de su pequeño hogar noto a tres de sus amigos esperándole.

-Frido, gemelos, ¿vienen a dormir conmigo?- sonrió emocionado de la idea de una pijamada, el kokiri rubio siempre le ayudaba a descansar tocando su violín, mientras que los gemelos sabelotodo tenían las más interesantes historias.

-Quizás otro día, vinimos por ti, ya es hora- le respondió Frido en señal de que debían darse prisa.

-Ahhh- titubeo Link claramente confundido de sus palabras, los tres Kokiri se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

-Es el último día de la semana- explico uno de los gemelos, algo en la cabeza del rubio reacciono y se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Enserio, siempre se te olvida-se quejó Frido cruzado de brazos, pidiendo disculpas Link comenzar a bajar la escalera de su casa, los tres jóvenes que estaban debajo de esta sonreían por la vista, ningún kokiri usaba algo debajo de sus túnicas, como tal podían ver el trasero gordito de su amigo.

-Gracias por venir por mí, no me quiero perder este día- decía Link claramente emocionado, los gemelos lo observaron de un modo pícaro, haciéndole sonrojar mientras se ponían en marcha hacia los bosques perdidos.

Era una tradición que existía en el bosque, una vez por semana los kokiri machos escapaban de sus hogares, iban a una zona del bosque perdido donde podían tener privacidad, los Kokiri podían parecer niños pero en realidad tenían muchos años, como tal era normal llegar a desarrollar ciertas necesidades, entre una de estas el deseo sexual hacia sus compañeros, sin embargo por ley del árbol Deku, los Kokiri no podían tener sexo con sus compañeras mujeres, como tal estos llegaron a la decisión de que cada semana los hombres se juntarían para poder buscar alivio entre sí.

El único verdadero menor ahí era Link, como tal siempre consideraban dejarlo fuera de tales actividades, sin embargo el rubio se negaba pidiendo participar con ellos, pues su mayor deseo era ser tratado como un kokiri mas, a pesar de no tener un hada, los cuatro jóvenes finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado, era un pequeño claro donde la luna iluminaba perfectamente la zona, en ese lugar los esperaban otros dos Kokiri, solo que ambos se encontraban desprovistos de sus túnicas, sus cuerpos jóvenes expuestos, colgando entre sus piernas se encontraban unos penes flácidos de gran tamaño para su apariencia, algo que las túnicas apenas ocultaban realmente.

-Tarde como siempre, seguro el sin hada se durmió - gruñía Mido, un kokiri pelirrojo y con pecas que daba golpes al suelo con su pie molesto, por como el rubio se rascaba la nuca pudo ver que tenía razón-¿Que esperan?, empecemos de una vez-les ordeno a lo que estos asentían.

Una por una las túnicas de los demás iban cayendo, mientras lo hacía Link no podía evitar mirar de reojo a sus amigos, sabía que a esas alturas no tenía caso alguno tener vergüenza, se había bañado con ellos en más de una ocasión, aun así cada vez que exponían sus cuerpos se fijaba en los detalles de cada uno, eran niños, sabía bien que ninguno tendría músculos marcados, tampoco había vello corporal en estos, pero donde destacaban los Kokiri era en sus vergas, todos ahí tenían una hombría bien desarrollada siendo más grandes que él, de entre todos quien destacaba era Mido, no solo por ser el más grande sino por ser el único que tenía la punta expuesta.

Una vez los seis estuvieron desnudos se sentaron en el césped haciendo un circulo, todos separaban sus piernas exponiéndose a los demás, aprovechando para revisar a sus acompañantes, Link siempre se sonrojaba en esa parte, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, no era paranoia, realmente todos ahí no podían evitar disfrutar la vista del joven sin hada, su piel pálida y suave, sus pezones rosados que destacaban en su pecho al estar endurecidos por el frio de la noche, finalmente estaba su entrepierna, un pene infantil de 7 cm, aun cubierto con el prepucio y bastante pequeño en comparación con los demás, incluso sus bolas no lucían tan pesadas como la de los demás.

El rubio gimoteo cuando Mido lo miro de modo burlón, sacudiendo su pene de 25 cm hacia él, una burla de que tan diferentes era y le saco la lengua haciendo un puchero, la sola vista de todos desnudos fue suficiente para que estuvieran erectos, aunque claro, Link tenía sus problemas.

-¿Aun suave?-pregunto uno de los gemelos kokiri que estaba sentado a su lado, el rubio apenado asentía, a veces le era imposible ponerse duro por sí mismo, a diferencia del que le hablaba el cual estaba totalmente erecto con unos 18 cm.

-¿Podrias?- murmuro Link de modo tímido, siempre necesitaba que alguien más le tocara para ponerse duro, aunque claro a ninguno le molestaba ayudarle en eso, el pelirrojo estiro su mano y suavemente rodeo su pene con su mano, haciéndole gemir y verlo levemente sonrojado

-Está bien, hey hermano, dame una mano-le pidió a su gemelo el cual estaba sentado en el otro lado del rubio.

-Con gusto-asintió este moviendo su mano para masajear las suaves bolas del rubio, este tembló por el tacto, aun así no se resistía, entrecerraba sus ojos dejando que le tocaran, notando la mirada molesta de Mido sobre él, esta vez fue el quien sonrió de modo burlón, suspirando y gimiendo suavemente por las caricias, su pene finalmente alzándose como los demás en unos 11 cm.

-Ahhh.....gracias-gimoteo Link sonrojándose cuando ambos le besaron las mejillas, volviendo a sus lugares para ver como Mido diría que empezarían su juego.

A pesar de que era un acto para poder liberar sus deseos sexuales, su naturaleza de niños no pudo evitar que lo hicieran una competencia, comprobando quien tenía una mayor resistencia entre todos, también para decidir justamente que rol tendría cada uno y que eran un numero par, los tres primeros en eyacular serían los pasivos de los últimos tres, siendo el último en eyacular quien decidiría primero, por ultimo también estaba prohibido tocarse uno mismo pues podrían hacer trampa, como tal, la persona a la derecha de cada uno debía masturbar al otro, cuando su líder Mido anuncio que se prepararan, todos movieron su mano para sujetar el pene erecto de su compañero, sintiendo por ellos mismos la dureza y calidez de la hombría de otro, atentos por su señal para comenzar la competición.

-Ahora-dijo de modo firme y las manos de los 6 jóvenes comenzaron a moverse, masturbándose uno al otro a su propio ritmo, pequeños gemidos saliendo de sus labios, sonrisas de placer en sus rostros a medida que repetían aquel movimiento.

Link tenía claro que el nunca podría ganar en esas competencias, de entre todos era el más sensible, a diferencia de los demás que llevaban años haciendo eso, el rubio apenas se había unido a esa tradición desde el año pasado, otro indicio de que iba a perder era la mirada de Mido sobre él, ese ceño fruncido que vigilaba sus movimientos, esos ojos que le decían que pasaría si perdía, que sería a el quien usaría para poder satisfacer las necesidades de su verga, el rubio tembló sintiendo como pene comenzó a chorrear en miedo y emoción de que eso llegara a ocurrir.

El kokiri que lo masturbaba movía su mano demasiado rápido, retiraba el prepucio dejando la rosada punta expuesta, presionándola con su dedo, haciéndole temblar pues se sentía bien, sus caderas no podían evitar moverse, pidiendo silenciosamente por mas, intentando complacer al kokiri que masturbaba, moviendo su mano por el largo, bajando a las bolas para masajearlas, sorprendido y envidioso de lo grandes que eran comparada con las suyas, su respiración se agito, agudos ruidos salían de sus labios y gritando no pudo contenerlo, eyaculo manchando la mano del joven, su cuerpo vibrando por el placer del orgasmo que se prolongaba pues esa mano no dejaba de moverse, haciéndole descargarse por completo y él no podía evitar disfrutarlo pues se sentía demasiado bien.

-Pfff eso fue rápido, casi no duraste-se burlaba Mido mientras Link se sonrojaba por como en verdad acabo muy rápido, pensaba decirle que era su culpa pero seguro eso no ayudaría.

-No seas malo, quizás me emocione un poco, me encanta el sabor de Link- sonrió el gemelo que había llevado al rubio al orgasmo, soltó su dureza y con gusto lamio su mano, disfrutando de su semen tibio y haciendo que el sin hada se sonrojara avergonzado de sus palabras.

-Hey Link, no te distraigas-le pidió el otro gemelo haciéndole reaccionar, sus manos se habían detenido y este jadeaba al estar excitado.

-P-Perdón- susurro mientras volvía a mover sus manos sabiendo que podían descalificarlo si paraba.

Ahora que ya estaba fuera de la competencia Link se tomaba su tiempo para poder complacer a su amigo, claro, ya había tocado el pene de cada uno de ellos, incluso había hecho más que solo eso, sin embargo siempre le resultaba interesante y hasta entretenido cuando los masturbaba, averiguar que les gustaba, cuáles eran sus zonas sensibles, sobre todo le gustaba bajar el prepucio para dejar la punta expuesta, a veces acercaba su rostro, olfateaba suavemente el aroma masculino del kokiri, sonreía por ello pues le encontraba bastante agradable, le daba más confianza para poder seguir adelante, ponerse erecto nuevamente e incluso algo más atrevido, se acercó un poco más para frotarlo en su rostro, sintiendo contra sus mejillas que tan duro estaba, lo cálido que era y ello animándole a sacar su lengua para poder saborearlo.

-Ahhh....es trampa- gimoteo el gemelo sonrojado por lo que hacía Link, apretando los dientes para no gemir más fuerte cuando le dio una fuerte succión en la punta.

-Suertudo, debí haberme sentado junto a Link- se quejó Frido mientras seguía masturbando a su compañero.

Las miradas de todos estaban enfocadas en Link, el modo en que este movía su lengua desde la punta a la base, llegando a las bolas para darles pequeños besos, sonoras chupadas que se mezclaban con los gemidos del kokiri, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de placer, el rubio miro a todos de reojo, un rubor se formó en sus mejillas al saber que ahora se masturbaban por lo que hacía, incluso notaba como sus ojos se desplazaban por su cuerpo, al menear un poco su trasero comprobó que era esa zona la que más les llamaba la atención.

Aquello no le afecto, sabía bien que todos ahí deseaban ganar para elegirlo a él, tener su turno de descargar sus deseos sexuales en su pequeño agujero, pues de entre ellos solamente uno lo había penetrado, el mismo que tomo su virginidad y que desde entonces lo eligió cada semana, quien lo miraba visiblemente molesto de cómo estaba lamiendo las bolas de alguien más, pasando a atender nuevamente su verga, Link sonrió de modo burlón, deslizando su lengua de una manera que parecía ser su dulce favorito, dándole pequeños besos a la punta y el largo para darle placer.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- el gemelo pelirrojo soltó un pequeño grito de placer, Link alcanzo a reaccionar y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como eyaculaba en su rostro, sus chorros manchándole y el kokiri sujeto su verga masturbándose suavemente, apuntando a los labios del rubio y observando como abría su boca, dejándole soltar el resto en esta mientras un gran placer le recorría por ello.

-"Esta algo amargo"-pensó Link sintiendo como se llenaba su boca por lo mucho que soltaba, todos los kokiri solían eyacular en grandes cantidades comparado con él, otra diferencia más que tenían.

-Oh rayos.....tendré que ser pasivo- gimoteo el pelirrojo tras haber reaccionado cuando el placer del orgasmo se detuvo, unas cuantas gotas blancas seguían saliendo de la punta, la froto contra la lengua de Link, viendo como este simplemente se dejaba y una vez no salió más se tragó todo frente a él.

-Jeje lo siento- sonrió el rubio mientras se relamía los labios, el pelirrojo le miro soltando un suspiro y se quitó su gorro pare limpiarle con este, no podía quejarse con lo bien que se había sentido.

-Ahhh....dos fuera, solo falta decidir un pasivo más- menciono el gemelo de aquel kokiri, jadeando de placer pues todos movían sus manos más rápido, queriendo hacer perder a los otros y así no entregar el culo a alguien.

-¡Ahhh!....oh rayos- gimoteo Frido al ser el tercero en eyacular, manchando su abdomen con su propio semen, temblando por el placer pues le fue imposible contenerse tras lo que había presenciado.

El gemelo del pelirrojo le siguió de cerca, acabando con unos segundos de diferencia únicamente, manchando la mano del kokiri que le complacía, aun así quedando satisfecho al saber que esa semana seria activo, solamente quedaban Mido y el kokiri que siempre encargaba limpiar el jardín de Sariá, ambos masturbándose uno al otro, viéndose de modo desafiante pues sabían que estaban cerca, el modo en que sus vergas no dejaban de expulsar gotas transparentes era una prueba de ello, no solo sus manos se deslizaban con más facilidad al estar húmedas.

Los demás se sentían ansiosos de poder comenzar, sabían que estos no pensaban admitir la derrota y decidieron tomar medidas en el asunto, Link gimoteo cuando lo colocaron en cuatro patas, se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando ambos gemelos le separaron sus nalgas, exhibiendo su ano rosado y levemente dilatado a todos, Frido silbo llamando la atención de ambos, apenas estos se enfocaron en aquella zona sus vergas palpitaron, el claro deseo haciéndose presente, el kokiri siendo quien no pudo contenerse y eyaculando finalmente, manchando la mano de su líder con una gran cantidad de su semilla masculina.

-Gane- sonrió Mido cerrando sus ojos en una expresión de placer.

Disfrutando de su triunfo y como no debía contenerse más eyaculo frente a él, sus chorros siendo disparados con tal fuerza que alcanzaron a manchar las nalgas de Link, aun cuando este se encontraba en el otro extremo del círculo, el rubio gimoteo por ello, sintiendo el semen caliente de este manchar su trasero, temblando mientras su hombría palpitaba en señal de excitación, siendo una clara señal de que aquello no era una sensación desconocida para él, Mido se relamió los labios por ello, conforme su orgasmo perdía intensidad manchaba el césped frente a él, como si fuera un camino hacia el agujero de Link, una zona que él no dudaba iba a ocupar esa noche al igual que cada semana, sus intenciones siendo vistas por todos alrededor.

-Oh vamos, deja a alguien más tener su turno con Link- gimoteo el pelirrojo que había manchado el rostro del rubio, aun siendo pasivo deseaba un momento de intimidad con su lindo amigo.

-Reglas son reglas, yo elijo primero y elijo al trasero de burbuja- dijo el kokiri de pecas en señal de que no iba a negociar su premio, más bien, que todos quisieran a Link lo hacía aún más valioso.

-Tranquilo hermano, yo me ocuparé de ti- sonrió el gemelo del pelirrojo viendo como este hacia un puchero por ello, Frido simplemente se reía pues él ya había sido elegido por el kokiri restante.

-Ahora, ya que andas tan ansioso de chupar penes, ¿qué tal si disfrutas este?-Mido sonrió una vez comenzó a frotar su dureza contra el rostro de Link, este haciendo un puchero por la burlona expresión que tenía.

Sabiendo no tenía realmente muchas opciones saco su lengua, acariciando la punta expuesta de Mido, mojándola lentamente y saboreándola, deslizándose por el largo hasta sus bolas, masajeándolas con su lengua sintiendo un sabor algo salado en estas, el pelirrojo sacaba pecho en claro gusto de tenerlo de rodillas frente a él, era un engreído y siempre se burlaba de él, Link lo sabía bastante bien, sin embargo también sabia cuanto lo quería, después de todo desde que se unió siempre lo elegía a él, su primera vez, segunda, tercera, en todo momento el único pene que lo había penetrado era el que ahora mismo lamia, aunque siendo honesto tampoco le molestaba, después de todo le gustaba el masculino sabor de Mido al igual que su gran tamaño, era extraño pero así era.

El pelirrojo le dio unas palmadas en su cabeza, supo bien que era una señal de que dejara de jugar y lo complaciera de verdad, Link respiro profundo antes de dirigirse a la punta, apoyándola en sus labios para comenzar a tragarla, logrando alcanzar la mitad sin muchos problemas, temblando por cómo se deslizaba dentro de su boca, frotándose en su lengua y el tenia cuidado con sus dientes, succiono con fuerza haciendo al pelirrojo gemir, su mano masajeo sus bolas mientras seguía empujando su cabeza, haciendo que entrara cada vez más, cuidando su respiración e intentando no tener una arcada fue cosa de minutos antes de que lo tragara todo, sintiendo como palpitaba en su garganta.

El suspiro de placer de Mido le hizo saber que tan bien se sentía, el pelirrojo sujeto sus cabellos, haciéndole mantenerse en su lugar antes de mover su cadera, sacando su verga completamente antes de meterse de golpe en su boca, provocando que Link ahogara un gemido por ello, aquel movimiento se repitió, esta vez de un modo más intenso, haciendo al rubio temblar en su lugar, relajar su garganta para permitir que esa dureza se deslizará sin problemas, dándole sonoras chupadas para poder hacerle sentir aún mejor, sintiendo como las bolas de Mido golpeaban su mentón, confirmándole que lo había metido todo, el rubio sentía su pene comenzar a chorrear cada vez más, a medida que el pelirrojo follaba su boca cada vez más rápido su cuerpo estaba ardiéndole, no podía evitar disfrutarlo, el modo en que su boca se llenaba de saliva era una prueba, intentaba mojar esa verga lo más que podía, pues sabía bien donde iba a meterla y eso hacia su agujero contraerse en emoción.

-"Me pica....ojala lo meta pronto"- agitado Link movió una de sus manos a su trasero, acariciando su pequeño agujero con dos de sus dedos, metiéndolos suavemente y teniendo un escalofrió.

Los gemidos estaban recorriendo toda esa zona del bosque, los kokiri disfrutaban de su tradición completamente, dándose placer mutuamente, aun así la mayoría estaba excitado de solo ver como Mido arremetía la boca del rubio, como este estimulaba su ano, preparándose para lo que seguiría y enseñando a todos como ya parecía acostumbrado a eso, pues Link era uno de ellos a final de cuentas, así era como todos lo veían, incluso su supuesto líder aunque este nunca lo admitiría, el pelirrojo no apartaba su mirada en ningún momento de como su verga desaparecía en esa húmeda boca, la manera en que succionaba, las caricias de su lengua, como no se resistía en ningún momento, lo peor era el rostro sonrojado de Link, como este le miraba con sus ojos temblando, una expresión que decía querer más haciendo que no pudiera contenerse más.

Soltando un gruñido termino eyaculando, sus chorros llenando poco a poco la cavidad oral del rubio, este gimoteando ahogado seguía succionando la hombría de Mido, estaba tan adentro que no tenía más opción que tragarlo todo, un sabor amargo y fuerte quedando impregnado en su lengua, ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, se quedaron en esa posición hasta que los chorros fueron unas simples gotas, alejándose lentamente el pelirrojo saco su verga aun erecta de la boca de Link, una última gota saliendo de la punta y siendo recogida por la lengua del rubio.

-Ohh....jeje, se ve que te gustan los penes, creí que me ibas a dejar seco- se burlaba Mido dándole pequeños golpes a las mejillas del rubio con su verga, manchándolas con las ultimas gotas y disfrutando la vista que le daba al estar agitado.

-Mmm.... tampoco tienes que ser agresivo por estar celoso de que chupe otro - bufo Link mientras se limpiaba su rostro con su gorro.

-Y-Yo no estaba celoso- gruño el pelirrojo por sus palabras, un silencio domino el lugar y todos se detuvieron para observarlo con su ceja alzada, claramente nadie le creía -Agg no importa, espero te hayas preparado- dijo molesto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, indicando con su dedo que se diera vuelta.

Link sabía bien que se lo había buscado por hablar así de él, pero para todos era obvio, incluso para el que Mido tenía algo en su contra, quizás era como le agradaba a todos, tal vez porque Sariá solía pasar más tiempo con él o le enseñaba a tocar la ocarina, si el pelirrojo de pecas tan solo no lo molestara tanto pasaría con gusto el día entero con él, aun así eso estaba lejos de pasar. Tal como le había ordenado le dio la espalda colocándose en cuatro patas, alzando su trasero hacia él y sintiendo como lo sujetaba, apretaba sus suaves nalgas antes de separarlas, dejando expuesto su ano levemente dilatado para él, Link cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, sabiendo que debía relajarse pues Mido no era exactamente pequeño y también algo agresivo.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios cuando en lugar de sentir algo duro fue algo mojado -C-Creí que lo meterías enseguida- tembló en su lugar apretando los puños mientras la lengua de Mido acariciaba su agujero.

-Cierra la boca- fue la única respuesta del Kokiri antes de darle una nalgada, únicamente haciendo que el rubio soltara un gemido más fuerte.

Link apretó los dientes para no soltar más de esos vergonzosos sonidos, sin embargo eso resulto imposible cuando la lengua de Mido lo penetro, el rubio sintió una descarga de placer recorrerle desde su ano hasta su pene, él era consciente de lo dilatado que estaba al hacer eso cada semana, aun así sus orejas enrojecieron por como sentía sus paredes anales ser lamidas, humedecidas e incluso presionadas, su zona sensible ahora se había vuelto uno de sus puntos débiles, como si eso no fuera suficiente el pelirrojo masajeaba sus pequeñas bolas, haciendo la sensación aún más intensa y su pene soltaba una gota tras otra en el césped debajo de él.

-M-Mido.....mas- sus palabras parecieron ser escuchadas, el pelirrojo había succionado con fuerza su agujero, haciéndole sacar la lengua pues el placer era demasiado.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, sus piernas de igual manera, no sabía cuánto más podría sostenerse en esa posición, agitado comenzó a mecer su cadera, frotando su trasero contra el rostro del pelirrojo, una súplica de que no se detuviera, los graves gemidos de sus compañeros llamaron su atención, podía ver como estos ya habían decidido pasar al acto principal, los gemelos se encontraban jadeando mientras sus cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro, una sonrisa presente en sus rostros que mostraba cuanto habían esperado por ese momento, Frido se encontraba montando la verga de su compañero de un modo frenético, aun cuando el kokiri rubio parecía alguien relajado, este también tenía su lado sexual como todos.

Link no pudo evitar sentir envidia, sus amigos estaban disfrutando ser follados mientras Mido seguía chupando su ano, ahora entendía que había sido un castigo, una tortura pues él era impaciente, quería unirse a ellos, gemir como ellos lo hacían, sentir el placer de un pene profundo en su interior, aquella escena con los estímulos en su cuerpo le hizo imposible contenerlo, soltando un agudo gemido eyaculo por segunda vez en el césped debajo de él.

-Mmm....oh vamos, apenas empezamos- sonrió Mido sacando su lengua, viendo con todo gusto el orgasmo del rubio, como este liberaba su semen y no dejaba de temblar por ello- Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí- gruño apretando suavemente sus bolas en señal de que debía respetarlo más.

-M-Mido.....yo quiero- la voz de Link apenas podía salir, el espasmo de su liberación aun le estaba recorriendo, más aun por esos apretones que lo hacía mantenerse erecto.

-Tú quieres esto ¿verdad?- susurro el pelirrojo frotando su verga entre las nalgas del rubio, haciéndole sentir como aún estaba mojado por su saliva- Entonces, tu sabes cómo pedirlo- sonrió de lado viendo cómo se sonrojaba, presiono la punta suavemente en ese húmedo agujero, sintiendo como se contraía en un claro deseo de ser penetrado.

\- Por favor....mete tu enorme pene en mi pequeño agujero- gimoteo Link avergonzado de decir tales palabras, un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, la punta había ingresado, haciendo su ano estirarse más de lo que se había preparado.

-Falta la otra palabra- susurró Mido respirando algo agitado, contenerse en esos momentos era horrible pero deseaba hacerlo, quería escuchar al rubio pedir por él, enseñarle cuanto deseaba que lo complaciera como el sabia.

-....Follame-

Lo siguiente en salir de los labios de Link fue un fuerte grito, el pelirrojo había empujado su cadera en un rápido movimiento, deslizando toda su verga en el recto del rubio, abriendo aún más su pasaje anal de lo que unos dedos o una lengua podían alcanzar, sus cuerpos ardiendo por la intensa fricción, las presiones para llegar aún más profundo, unos intensos segundos que culminaron cuando las bolas del pelirrojo impactaron las nalgas de Link.

El rubio soltó un sonoro gemido mientras sus brazos y piernas temblaban, intentaba poder ajustarse a la dureza que estaba dentro de él, podía sentir el firme pecho del kokiri apegado a su espalda, sus pieles tocándose, ambos estando tan cerca que podían escuchar la agitada respiración del otro, ninguno intento moverse, necesitaban unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar unidos, Link a tener algo tan grande en el que sentía presionaba todo su interior, Mido por otro lado trataba de no eyacular por lo ajustado que era el recto del rubio, ambos poco a poco logrando calmarse, fue Link el que movió sus caderas primero, indicando que deseaba lo follara como había pedido.

-Mmm....relájate un poco, me cuesta sacarlo- susurro el pelirrojo mientras lo masturbaba suavemente, intentando relajarle pero era algo imposible, Link no quería que saliera, deseaba tener esa cálida dureza dentro de él un poco más por la agradable sensación de estar lleno.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Mido consiguió sacar la mitad de su verga, volviendo a introducirse en un fuerte movimiento haciendo a Link soltar un pequeño chillido, aquello fue un gusto para el Kokiri, sujetando las manos del rubio comenzó a repetir ese movimiento, esta vez tomando más distancia, disfrutando como sus cuernos se apegaban y su compañero temblaba debajo de él, los sonidos que liberaba cada vez que volvía a ingresar, como lo apretaba intentando que no se alejara, el modo en que mecía sus caderas con las suyas cuando lo sacaba demasiado, llegando un punto en el que se retiró completamente y al meterse de golpe pudo deslizarse más fácil, eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, sabiendo que ese pequeño recto estaba amoldándose a su hombría, reaccionando de buena manera cada vez que entraba y haciéndole sentir bienvenido, como si estuviera esperando con ansias que lo penetrara y lo complaciera.

-Ahhh....Mido....Mido- Link había pasado finalmente el umbral de la incomodidad, su cuerpo encontrando el placer sexual haciéndole disfrutar cada movimiento, el pelirrojo se deslizaba ahora sin resistencia, ingresando con fuerza para estimular su sensible pasaje anal.

-Maldita sea Link....deja de llamarme así-el pelirrojo sentía como le ardían sus orejas, el rubio sonrió pues sabía bien como provocarlo, sintiendo con gusto como las estocadas aumentaban de ritmo y los impactos contra su trasero resonaban más fuerte.

Un gemido más fuerte escapó de los labios del rubio, más bien aquello fue un grito cuando la verga de Mido golpeo algo dentro de él, era ese punto mágico, ese mismo que cuando lo toco en su primera vez le hizo olvidar todo, la vergüenza, el dolor, la incomodidad, ese que le hacía conocer el placer de ser tomado por otro hombre, uno que ahora mismo hizo que no pudiera mantenerse firme.

Sus brazos cedieron, su cabeza termino contra el césped, su trasero elevado y Mido sonriendo lo sujeto, arremetiéndole a un ritmo frenético y enfocándose únicamente en aquella zona de Link, la misma que hacia su recto apretarse como si fuera virgen, casi sintiendo que le succionaba pidiendo que volviera a estimularlo, el rubio no podía hacer nada más, sus fuerzas se desvanecían con cada movimiento, un hilo de saliva caía de su boca, su pene rebotaba al igual que sus bolas, chorreando cada vez más, una advertencia de que su orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más, finalmente sus piernas también cedieron, terminando contra el suelo y haciendo la verga de Mido salir de golpe.

Agitado el Kokiri observo al rubio, notando lo abierto que estaba su agujero y como se contraía, claramente una señal de que deseaba aún más estimulo, sujeto las piernas de Link, sintiendo como este se dejaba simplemente, volteándolo para separar sus piernas, posicionarse entre estas viendo como este le observaba suplicante, separando el mismo sus nalgas pidiendo que volviera a meterlo, no se negó a tal petición, en una estocada ingreso nuevamente, ambos gimiendo en claro gusto de estar nuevamente unidos, sus caderas moviéndose de manera sincronizada, retomando la intensidad de antes y volviendo a hundirse en aquel frenesí de placer.

-Mido....Mido voy a- Link rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sus piernas se enredaban en su cadera, evitando que se alejara demasiado mientras su pene no dejaba de chorrear, frotándose contra el abdomen de ambos, provocando con eso que los movimientos fueran más cortos y agresivos, golpeando una y otra vez esa zona que le hacía sentir iba a perder la razón.

-Tranquilo.....yo también- el kokiri podía sentir como él también se acercaba a su clímax, su verga estaba liberando gotas de placer sin control alguno, haciéndole mojar aún más el estrecho pasaje anal de Link, haciéndole deslizarse aún más profundo, abrazándole del mismo modo que este se aferraba a él, sintiendo como aquel apasionado acto llegaba a su explosivo final.

Entregado completamente al éxtasis del momento Link alcanzo su orgasmo, liberado su semen de una manera tan intensa que el primer chorro alcanzo su rostro, el siguiente su pecho y los restantes mojando el abdomen de ambos, su recto se cerró completamente, apretando sin piedad la verga de Mido y provocando finalmente que el kokiri eyaculara también, aquello se sintió como una erupción, el semen del pelirrojo salía en una gran cantidad, el semen espeso y cálido de este manchando todo su interior, la sensación únicamente provocando que su momento de placer se prolongara, abrazándose con fuerza al kokiri queriendo que lo liberara todo dentro de él.

Tampoco era como si el pelirrojo fuera a moverse, este se encontraba abrumado por la placentera sensación que le recorría, sintiendo como su verga era apretada tan fuerte que parecía ser exprimida, haciéndole liberar todo sin contenerse, una sensación tanto liberadora como placentera que solamente se prolongaba conforme llenaba ese estrecho pasaje.

El pelirrojo tembló cuando las uñas de Link se enterraron en su espalda, buscando un apoyo en ese intenso momento, ambos suspirando antes de caer en el césped, respirando agitados e intentando lograr recuperar el aliento, calmar sus agitados cuerpos y sin las energías o voluntad para separarse, siempre le ocurría lo mismo, cada vez que tenía sexo con Link no podía evitar entrar en un estado de éxtasis y satisfacción, mientras se descargaba dentro de él no podía evitar preguntarse por qué siempre lo elegía a él, porque se molestaba cuando hacia esas cosas con otro, porque apretaba los dientes pues siempre debía buscarlo a él, ¿era porque lo odiaba?, ¿porque tenía el afecto de Sariá? ¿Por qué era lindo?, él no tenía idea de nada, sin embargo no podía evitar disfrutar como se aferraba a él, como no quería que se alejara de su lado y más aún, saber que le causaba ese estado de placer hacia que tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mido....soltaste mucho- susurro Link sin poder evitar sentirse impresionado, ambos ya habían tenido su tercer orgasmo y el kokiri libero mucho más en comparación con él, sentía claramente su recto lleno y sabría le tomaría algo de tiempo limpiarse.

-Y tu aun sigues despierto, creo que es un nuevo record- se burló el pelirrojo por como este ya solía estar somnoliento para esos momentos.

-Jum, para que sepas tengo bastante energía, no soy un niño pequeño- se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero, especialmente por como esa semana había ejercitado y comido bien para mejorar su resistencia.

-¿Oh si?, ¿crees soportar más?-le desafío Mido ansioso en poder comprobar que tan verdaderas eran sus palabras.

-Pruébame - sonrió Link mostrando que no tenía miedo alguno, más bien, parecía bastante ansioso de poder seguir sintiéndose bien junto a sus amigos.

Cuando el rubio dijo que podía soportar más, nunca pensó que eso incluía a sus otros compañeros, Mido para poner a prueba su supuesta resistencia le hizo montarlo frente a todos, las piernas de Link temblaban cada vez que se levantaba de la verga del pelirrojo, sobre todo cuando se sentaba de golpe, gimiendo sonrojado mientras sentía sus nalgas algo calientes, eso era debido a que ya estaban enrojecidas por los constantes golpes que le había dado, mientras estaba concentrado en ello no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban enfocados en él.

Tras haber tenido un orgasmo con su compañero se comenzaron a acercar, enseñándole sus penes aun erectos en señal de que también deseaban los atendiera, después de todo él fue el primero en perder, Link tenía sus dudas pero se negaba a mostrar algo de debilidad, en cosa de momentos se encontró chupando la verga de Frido, sus manos masturbando a ambos gemelos mientras el ultimo Kokiri frotaba su hombría contra su pecho, enfocándose en sus pezones rosados provocando que los espasmos en su cuerpo fueran creciendo.

Abrumado al tener tantos hombres que complacer Link termino eyaculando primero que todos, su pequeño pene esta vez permaneciendo flácido a pesar de seguir montando la verga de Mido, más bien el pelirrojo sujetaba su cadera guiando el ritmo, atacando su punto de placer haciéndole babear, sumado al modo en que su amigo arremetía su boca provocaba que su mirada se fuera nublando, su mente dejara de funcionar y se dejara guiar simplemente por el placer sexual, cada uno de sus amigos se tomó un turno en su boca, eyaculando en esta para darle a probar su semen, que supiera el diferente sabor de cada uno mientras otros bañaban su cuerpo con su semilla masculina, la pancita de Link comenzó a crecer a cada momento que Mido acababa dentro de él y parecía no tener fin.

El kokiri de pecas lo colocaba en distintas posiciones donde él tomaba el mando, arremetiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente todos estuvieron satisfechos, los kokiri suspirando aliviados veían sus penes volver a estar flácidos, otra placentera liberación sexual llevada a cabo perfectamente, mientras todos recogían sus túnicas y se dirigían a una zona del bosque a lavarse, Mido observaba el estado en el que había terminado Link, se podía ver como su ano expulsaba chorros de semen del pelirrojo, su cuerpo estaba completamente manchado y pegajoso, se veía una tonta expresión en su rostro, claramente aun perdido en el abrumador momento que había vivido, había logrado mantenerse consciente como este decía que podía, sin embargo era claro que no podría caminar aun si se esforzara.

-Okey tu ganas, supongo que no eres un novato- suspiro Mido mientras lo cargaba en su espalda para dirigirse a la salida de Lost forest, dejando un pequeño rastro de semen el cual seguía saliendo del agujero de Link.

El rubio simplemente se acurruco suavemente con él, una sonrisa en su rostro por como su cuerpo estaba apegado al del pelirrojo, no había necesidad de ponerse las túnicas, nadie estaría despierto a esa hora después de todo, con el hada del kokiri iluminando el camino volvieron a la aldea, Mido los llevo a su casa, unos hongos luminosos iluminaban todo el lugar, abriendo una puerta ingresaron en el baño del lugar, una bañera estaba llena de agua, era claro que había sido preparada de ante mano, teniendo cuidado el kokiri hizo que Link entrara en esta, el rubio temblando por como el agua estaba fría, abrazándose a si mismo mientras Mido entraba en esta, después de todo era lo suficientemente amplia para ambos.

-Mmm ¿estoy en mi casa?- pregunto Link comenzando a reaccionar un poco más a sus alrededores.

-Tú sabes que no- bufo Mido pues cada semana en que lo elegía como compañero lo llevaba a su hogar.

-Me alegro, me gusta dormir contigo- sonrió el rubio claramente aliviado, comenzando a limpiar su cuerpo queriendo quitar la pegajosa sensación sobre él.

-Bueno alguien debe hacerlo, sino quien sabe cómo llegarías a tu casa niño sin hada-dijo de modo burlón el pelirrojo mientras tallaba su cuerpo con una hoja grande.

-Si no fueras tan malo conmigo vendría a dormir contigo todos los días- bufo Link por como siempre buscaba arruinar cada momento en que se llevaban bien -Me gustaría que me trataras como cuando estamos haciéndolo- suspiro viéndolo de modo triste.

-¿Cuándo te someto en el suelo?- Mido desvió la mirada intentando no enfocarse en él.

-Cuando me abrazas como si no quisieras dejarme ir- aquellas palabras provocaron que el pelirrojo se detuviera -No te mataría tratarme bien, tu sabes que te quiero- Mido pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago por ello, sus mejillas enrojeciendo levemente también.

-No seas raro- murmuro sabiendo que ese "te quiero" no era de la manera en la que él deseaba, era consciente de cómo se sentía por Link, lo suyo era ardiente y apasionado mientras que lo del rubio era inocente y cariñoso, muy distintos en verdad.

-Vamos a dormir- murmuro pensando que ya estaban lo suficientemente limpios, Mido tuvo que cargar nuevamente a Link, esta vez en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, dejándolo en su amplia cama mientras se secaban con unos trozos de tela.

-¿Vas a dármelo?- al momento en que el pelirrojo se enfocó en Link lo encontró estirando sus labios hacia él, claramente en espera de cierto gesto.

Con su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido Mido se acercó, era su culpa que Link quisiera ese tipo de afectos cada semana, pues él lo había hecho desde la primera vez, un inocente "beso de buenas noches", había sido un impulso y quizás para mala suerte, algo que Link desarrollo cierto gusto, respirando profundo se acercó, las manos del rubio se apoyaron en su hombro claramente ansioso, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas por la cercanía, sus frentes se apegaron y lentamente sus labios se unieron.

Un suspiro fue liberado de parte de ambos, aquel tacto no tenía segundas intenciones o algo similar, era simplemente algo agradable y cálido, las manos de Mido acariciaron la cintura de Link, ambos terminando en la cama apegados uno al otro, cuando uno se alejaba el otro se acercaba para continuar ese tacto, finalmente el aire siendo necesario y haciéndoles tomar una leve distancia, observándose a los ojos uno al otro.

-¿Feliz?- murmuro desviando la mirada sonrojado por cómo se había dejado llevar.

-Jeje si, ¿tu?- pregunto Link mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, frotando su mejilla en el pecho de Mido y apegando su cuerpo, ambos sintiendo como iban retomando calor, el pelirrojo simplemente se quedó mirándole y suspiro.

-También- admitió acariciando suavemente su mejilla, cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana mientras bostezaban sabiendo que merecían un largo descanso.

Quizás ese momento era el que Link más esperaba cada semana, donde tenía la excusa perfecta para poder dormir apegado con el kokiri que tanto le rechazaba, sentirse querido y feliz por como este le abrazaba, después de todo Mido era alguien importante para él, distinto a sus otros amigos, más especial pero aun sin saber cómo poder definirlo, por otro lado el pelirrojo se reprochaba a sí mismo una y otra vez, sabía bien que hacer esas cosas con Link no estaban permitidas, el mismo se las había prohibido pues algo entre ellos no podía suceder, pues el rubio era distinto a sus amigos en más de un sentido, él era un kokiri, un espíritu del bosque mientras que Link, era un Hilvano, él lo sabía, Sariá y el gran árbol Deku también, tenían presentes que algún día él se iría de su lado, lo sabía pero no pudo evitarlo, Mido termino encariñándose con el de una manera que no debía, si el rubio llegaba a sentirse de la misma manera, solo les dolería a ambos la inevitable separación....pero tal vez eso no era necesariamente cierto, incluso si eran diferentes podrían encontrar la manera de estar juntos, si lograba hacer que Link sintiera lo mismo por él, entonces ni siquiera el árbol Deku se interpondría entre ellos, el pelirrojo se apegó al lindo rubio entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba que quizás algún día le diría como se sentía realmente, deseando que llegara el día en que cuando se lo dijeran uno al otro, fuera de un modo más personal e íntimo, que fuera posible que siempre fueran así.  
Juntos en el bosque.


	2. English version

The same dream repeated over and over again in the mind of a certain blond young kid, black clouds ran through the land of Hyrule, fields, cities, towns that he was sure he had never visited appeared in front of him, being covered by that darkness that threatened to end the time of peace in which they lived, the fire ran through the fields, the monsters rose to attack the people, chaos falling in each of the areas and with it bringing misery to all, the boy saw himself in front of a gate leading to the citadel, wearing his green clothes and a sword strapped to his back, accompanied by a blue fairy and a green stone in hand, at that precise moment he hears some chains, the bridge going down in front of him, a horse, ridden by two women, almost running him over, the girl turned to see him as they rode away, a strong noise makes him turn around in a hurry, observing a man with dark skin and red hair riding a terrifying equine, he is looking at him with his eyes full of evil, smiling before stretching his hand towards him as if he wanted to attack him.

Giving a jump Link woke up from that nightmare, one that he was beginning to have more frequent and that made his body be wet in a cool sweat, he looked around, he was at home, his treehouse and that made him feel safe, he stretched out on his bed and looked out the window, it was still night, he let out a sigh wishing he could stop dreaming such strange things, none of that could be real, because he had never seen anything beyond the forest where the Kokiri lived, spirits of the forest that had taken human form to inhabit it, as such, they were forbidden to leave that place, the great Deku tree had proclaimed it to everyone and Link had accepted that he would never leave it, he had no reason to do so, his life was there and that's how he liked it.

-¡Link! ¡let's play! -

The voices of other Kokiri made him react, even when it was very dark he got up and adjust his cap on his blond hair, check his tunic and left his home, the fireflies and the bright moss around the village illuminated everything quite well, looking down at his little home, he noticed three of his friends waiting for him.

-Frido, twins, ¿are you coming to sleep with me?- He smiled excitedly at the idea of a sleepover, the blond Kokiri always helped him rest by playing his violin, while the know-it-all twins had the most interesting stories.

-Maybe another day, we came for you, it's about time- Frido replied as a sign that they should hurry.

-Ahhh- Link hesitated clearly confused from his words, the three Kokiri looked at each other and sighed.

-It's the last day of the week- one of the twins explained, something in the blond's head reacted and he scratched the back of his neck a little ashamed.

-Seriously, you always forget -Frido complained crossing his arms, apologizing, Link started to go down the stairs of his house, the three kids who were below it were smiling at the sight, the Kokiri wore nothing under their robes, like such they could see the chubby butt of their friend.

-Thank you for coming for me, I don't want to miss this day- Link said clearly excited, the twins observed him in a mischievous way, making him blush as they started off towards the lost forests.

It was a tradition that existed in the forest, once a week the male Kokiri escaped from their homes, they went to an area of the Lost Forest where they could have privacy, the Kokiri could look like children but in reality, they were many years old, as such it was normal to develop certain needs, among one of these the sexual desire towards their partners, however by the law of the Deku Tree, the Kokiri could not have sex with their female partners, as such they decided that each week the men would get together so they can seek relief from each other.

The only true kid there was Link, as such, they always considered leaving him out of such activities, however, the blonde refused, asking to participate with them, because his greatest wish was to be treated like another Kokiri, despite not having a fairy, the four young ones finally reached the indicated place, it was a small clearing where the moon perfectly illuminated the area, in that place two other Kokiri were waiting for them, both without their tunics, exposing their young bodies as well as their soft dicks.

-Late as always, surely the one without a fairy fell asleep - growled Mido, a red-haired Kokiri with freckles who was hit the ground with his foot, the way the blonde scratched the back of his neck told that he was right - ¿What are you waiting for? Let's start already-he order them.

One by one the tunics of the others were falling, while he was doing it Link couldn’t help looking at his friends, he knew that there was no point in being ashamed, he had bathed with them on more than one occasion, even so, every time they exposed their bodies he paid attention to the details of each one, they were kids, he knew well that none would have muscles marred by war, body hair or any rough skin, but what made the Kokiri stand out was on their cocks, everyone there had well-developed manhoods bigger than his, the one who stood out was Mido, not only because he was the biggest but because he was the only one with an exposed tip.

Once the six were naked, they sat on the grass making a circle, everyone spread their legs exposing themselves to the others, taking the opportunity to check their companions, Link always blushed in that part, he could feel everyone's gaze on him, it wasn't paranoia, everyone there couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of the young kid without a fairy, his pale and soft skin, his pink nipples that stood out on his chest, hard by the cold of the night, finally there was his crotch, a kid penis of 7 cm, still covered with foreskin and quite small compared to the others, even his balls did not look as heavy as the others.

The blonde whimpered when Mido looked at him mockingly, jerking his hard 25 cm dick towards him, a tease that he was so different and he stuck out his tongue at him pouting, the mere sight of everyone naked was enough to make everyone erect, though, Link had his problems.

-¿Still soft? -Asked one of the Kokiri twins who was sitting next to him, the blond nodded feeling quite sad, sometimes it was impossible for him to get aroused by himself, unlike the one who spoke to him who was totally erect with his 18 cm.

-¿Could you? - Link muttered shyly, he always needed someone else to touch him to get hard, although of course none of them bothered to help him with that, the redhead stretched out his hand and gently surrounded his dick, making him moan and blush.

-Okay, hey brother, give me a hand- he asked his twin who was sitting on the other side of the blonde.

-With pleasure-he nodded, moving his hand to massage the soft balls of the blonde, he trembled from the touch, even so, he did not resist, he narrowed his eyes letting them touch him, noticing Mido's annoyed look on him, this time it was him who smiled mockingly, sighing and moaning softly from the caresses, his manhood finally rising like the others by about 11 cm.

-Ahhh.....thank you-whimpered Link blushing when they both kissed his cheeks, going back to their places to see how Mido would say they would start their game.

Although it was an act to be able to release their sexual desires, their nature as kids could not prevent them from making it a competition as to who had the greatest resistance among them, also to decide precisely what role each would have and since they were an even number, the first three to cum would be the bottoms of the last three, being the last one to cum who would decide first, lastly, it was also forbidden to touch oneself as they could cheat, as such, the person to the right of each one had to jerk off the other, when their leader Mido announced to get ready, they all moved their hand to hold their partner's dick, feeling for themselves the hardness and warmth of another's manhood, attentive to his signal to start the competition.

-Now-he said firmly and the hands of the 6 youngs’ began to move, caressing each other at their own pace, little moans coming from their lips, smiles of pleasure on their faces as they repeated that movement.

Link had it clear that he could never win in those competitions, between all of them he was the most sensitive, unlike the others who had been doing that for years, the blonde had barely joined that tradition since last year, another indication that he was going to lose was Mido's gaze on him, that frown that watched his movements, those eyes that told him what would happen if he lost, that he would be the one he would use to satisfy the needs of his cock, the blonde trembled feeling how his penis began to beat in fear and excitement if that would happen.

The Kokiri who was jerking him moved his hand too fast, pulling back the foreskin leaving the pink tip exposed, pressing it with his finger, making Link tremble because it felt good, his hips could not help moving, silently asking for more, trying to please the Kokiri by his side, moving his hand down the length, lowering to the balls so he could massage them, surprised and envious of how big they were compared to his, his breath hitched, sharp noises came from his lips, screams that he could not contain it, the fast movement finally making him cum, staining the hand of the young redhead with his white seed, his body vibrating with the pleasure of the orgasm that lasted because that hand did not stop moving, making him release all completely, a smile forming at the good feeling.

-Pfff that was fast, you hardly lasted -Mido teased while Link blushed because he finished very quickly, he thought to tell him that it was his fault but surely that would not help.

-Don't be mean, maybe I get a little excited, I love the taste of Link- smiled the twin that had brought the blonde to orgasm, he released his hardness and gladly licked his hand, enjoying his warm cum and making the blonde blush ashamed of his words.

-Hey Link, don't get distracted- asked the other twin, making him react, his hands had stopped and he was panting clearly wanting more of his touch.

-S-Sorry- he whispered as he moved his hands again, knowing that they could disqualify him if he stopped.

Now that he was out of the competition, Link took his time to be able to please his friend, of course, he had already touched each dick in that place, he had even done more than just that, however, he always found it interesting and even entertaining when he masturbated them, find out what they liked, which were their sensitive areas, especially he liked to lower the foreskin to leave the tip exposed, sometimes he would bring his face closer, gently sniff the male scent of Kokiri, smiling because he found it quite pleasant, it gave him more confidence to be able to move on, get hard again and even something more daring, he moved a little closer to rub it on his face, feeling it against his cheeks how hard and warm it was, that encouraged him to stick his tongue out to be able to savor it.

-Ahhh .... t-that is cheating- whimpered the twin flushed from what Link was doing, clenching his teeth trying not to moan louder when he gave a strong suction on the tip.

-Lucky, I must have sat next to Link- Frido complained as he continued to jerk off his partner.

Everyone's gazes were focused on Link, the way he moved his tongue from tip to base, reaching the balls to give them little kisses, loud sucks mixed with the moans of the Kokiri, making him tilt his head back in a gesture of pleasure, the blonde looked at everyone from the corner of his eye, a blush formed on his cheeks when he knew that they were now jerking off for what he was doing, he even noticed how his eyes moved over his body, when he wiggled his butt a little, he confirmed that it was that area that most caught their attention.

That did not affect him, he knew well that everyone there wanted to win to choose him, to have their turn to release their sexual desires in his little hole, because between all of them, only one had penetrated him, the same one who took his virginity and since then had chosen him every week, the one who now looked at him visibly annoyed at how he was licking someone else's balls, attending his dick and looking like he is enjoying it, Link smirked, sliding his tongue in a way that seemed to be his favorite sweet, giving small kisses to the tip and the length to give his friend more pleasure.

-¡¡Ahhh!! - The red-haired twin let out a small cry of pleasure, Link managed to react and closed his eyes at the time he cum on his face, his spurs staining him and the Kokiri held his cock gently masturbating, pointing to the lips of the blond and watching how he opened his mouth, letting him release the rest in it while a great pleasure ran through him.

\- "It's a bit bitter" -Link thought feeling his mouth fill with how much he released, all the kokiri used to cum in large quantities compared to him, another difference they had.

-Oh hell ..... I'll have to be passive- whimpered the redhead after having reacted when the pleasure of the orgasm stopped, a few white drops kept coming out of the tip, he rubbed it against Link's tongue, seeing how he simply left him and once everything came out, he swallowed in front of him.

-Hehe I'm sorry- smiled the blonde as he licked his lips, the redhead looked at him with a sigh and took off his hat to clean him with it, He couldn't complain about how good he had felt.

-Ahhh ... two out, we just need to decide one more bottom- mentioned the twin of that Kokiri, panting with pleasure as everyone moved their hands faster, wanting to make the others lose and thus not give their ass to someone.

-Ahhh! .... oh crap- Frido whimpered as he was the third to cum, staining his belly with his own white seed, trembling with pleasure because it was impossible for him to contain himself after what he had witnessed.

The redhead's twin followed him closely, ending only a few seconds apart, staining the hand of the kokiri that pleased him, still being satisfied to know that this week would be active, only Mido and the Kokiri who always ordered cleaning the garden of Saria remained, both decided to jerk off each other, looking defiantly because they knew they were close, the way their dicks didn’t stop releasing drops was proof of that, wetting each others’ hands making it slide more easily.

The others felt anxious to start, they knew that they were not thinking of admitting defeat and decided to take action on the matter, Link whimpered when they placed him on all fours, he blushed up to his ears when both twins spread his buttcheeks, exposing his pink and slightly dilated hole to everyone, Frido whistled calling the attention of both Kokiri, as soon as they focused on that area their dicks throbbed, the clear desire making itself present, the kokiri being the one who could not contain himself and finally ended up cumming, staining the hand of his leader with a lot of his male seed.

-I won- Mido smiled, closing his eyes in an expression of pleasure.

Enjoying his triumph he didn’t hold back anymore, he came in front of everyone, his effort with such force that they reached to stain Link's buttcheeks, even when he was at the other end of the circle, the blonde whimpered for it, feeling the warm white seed from him in his ass, shivering as his manhood throbbed in excitement, a clear sign that this was not an unknown sensation for him, Mido licked his lips for it as his orgasm lost intensity, staining the grass in front of him, as if it were a path to Link's hole, an area that he did not doubt was going to occupy that night as well as every week, his intentions being seen by everyone around.

-Oh come on, let someone else have their turn with Link- whimpered the redhead who had stained the blonde's face, even though he was passive, he wanted a moment of intimacy with his cute friend.

-Rules are rules, I choose first and I choose the bubble butt- said the freckled Kokiri as a sign that he was not going to negotiate his prize, rather, that because everyone wanted Link it made him all the more valuable.

-Quiet brother, I'll take care of you- smiled the redhead's twin, seeing how he made a pout for it, Frido simply laughed because he had already been chosen by the remaining Kokiri.

-Now, since you're so eager to suck dicks, ¿how about you enjoy this one?- Mido smiled once he stands up, coming close to his prize who was on his knees and began to rub his hardness against Link's face, this one pouting at the mocking expression he had.

Knowing that he did not really have many options, he stuck out his tongue, caressing the exposed tip of Mido, slowly wetting it and savoring it, sliding down the length to his balls, massaging them with his tongue feeling a somewhat salty taste in them, the redhead stuck out his chest in clear pride of having him on his knees in front of him, he was mean and always made fun of him, Link knew it quite well, however, he also knew how much he loved him, after all since he joined he always chose him, his first time, second, third, at all times the only dick that had been inside him was the one he was licking him right now, although to be honest, it didn't bother him either, after all, he liked the masculine taste of Mido as well as his large size, it was strange but he didn’t complain.

The redhead patted him on the head, he knew well that it was a sign to stop playing and really please him, Link took a deep breath before heading to the tip, supporting it on his lips and began to swallow it, managing to reach the middle without much trouble, shaking from the way it slid into his mouth, rubbing on his tongue and he was careful with his teeth, he sucked hard making the redhead moan, his hand massaged his balls as he kept pushing his head, making him swallow, even more, watching his breathing and trying not to gag, it was a matter of minutes before he swallowed it all, feeling how it throbbed in his throat.

Mido's sigh of pleasure let him know how good he felt, the redhead holding his hair, making him stay in place before moving his hips, pulling his cock completely out before slamming into his mouth, causing Link to choke a moan for it, that movement was repeated, this time in a more intense way, making the blonde shiver, relax his throat to allow that hardness to slide smoothly, giving him loud sucks to make him feel even better, Mido's balls hitting his chin confirmed that he had put it all in, Link felt how his dick begin to squirt by the sensation of the redhead fucking his mouth faster and faster, his body was on fire, he couldn't help but enjoy it, the way his mouth was filled with saliva was proof enough, He tried wetting that cock as much as he could because he knew well where he was going to put it and that made his hole contract in emotion.

\- "It itches ... I hope he puts it in soon" - agitated Link moved one of his hands to his butt, caressing his small hole with two of his fingers, gently inserting them releasing a moan in the process.

The sounds of pleasure echo through all that area of the forest, the Kokiri enjoyed their tradition completely, giving pleasure to each other, even so, most were excited just seeing Mido fucking the blonde's mouth, how he stimulated his anus, preparing for what would follow and teaching everyone how he already seemed used to that, because Link was one of them at the end of the day, that's how everyone saw him, even his supposed leader, although he would never admit it, the redhead did not take his gaze away at any time from how his cock disappeared in that wet mouth, the way he sucked, the caresses of his tongue, how he didn’t resist at all, the worst thing was Link's flushed face, how he looked at him with his eyes trembling, an expression that said wanting more, making him unable to contain himself anymore.

Letting out a grunt, the Kokiri with freckles ended up cumming, spurs of his white seed filling the blonde's oral cavity, muffling his moans as he continued sucking Mido's manhood, Link could feel how that dick was so deep inside him that he had no choice but to swallow it all, a bitter and strong taste being impregnated on his tongue, neither of them made any movement, they stayed in that position until the spurs were simple drops, slowly moving away the redhead pulled his still hard cock from Link's mouth, the last drop coming out of the tip and being collected by the blonde's tongue.

-Ohh .... hehe, I knew you love dicks, I thought you were going to leave me dry- Mido mocked giving small blows to the blonde's cheeks with his cock, enjoying the sight of his manhood rubbing against his face .

-Mmm ... you don't have to be so aggressive because you're jealous of me sucking someone else dick - Link huffed as he wiped his face with his cap.

-I-I was not jealous- growled the redhead at his words, silence dominated the place and everyone stopped to observe him with their eyebrows raised, clearly, nobody believed him -Agg doesn’t matter, I hope you have prepared- he said annoyed with a slight blush on his cheeks, indicating with his finger to turn around.

Link knew well that he had asked for it for talking about him like that, but for everyone, it was obvious that Mido had something against him, maybe it was how everyone liked him, maybe because Saria spent more time with him or that she was teaching him to play the ocarina, if the freckled redhead just didn't bother him so much he would happily spend the whole day with him, even so, that was far from happening. As he had ordered, he turned his back and position himself on all fours, raising his butt towards him and feeling how he held him, squeezing his soft buttcheeks before spreading them, exposing his slightly dilated anus for him, Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that he should relax as Mido was not exactly small and also somewhat aggressive.

-¡¡Ahhh!! - A loud moan escaped his lips when instead of feeling something hard it was something wet -I-I thought you would put it in right away- he trembled clenching his fists as Mido's tongue caressed his hole.

-Shut your mouth- was the kokiri's only reply before spanking him, only making the blonde let out a louder moan.

Link gritted his teeth to not let out more of those embarrassing sounds, however that was impossible when Mido's tongue penetrated him, the blonde felt a discharge of pleasure travel from his anus to his penis, he was aware of how dilated his hole was having done that every week, even so his ears reddened from how he felt his anal walls being licked, moistened and even pressed, his sensitive area had now become one of his weak points, as if that was not enough the redhead massaged his little balls, making the sensation even more intense and his dick started to release drop after drop on the grass below him.

-M-Mido ..... more- his words seemed to be heard, the redhead sucked his hole in a strong and loud way, making him stick out his tongue for the intense pleasure that run thought him.

His arms and legs began to shake, Link didn’t know how much more he could hold himself in that position, agitated he began to move his hips, rubbing his butt against the redhead's face, a plea to not stop, the low moans of his companions caught his attention, he could see how they had already decided to move on to the main act, the twins were panting while their bodies moved against each other, a smile present on their faces that showed how much they had waited for that moment, Frido was riding his partner's cock in a intense way, even though the blond Kokiri seemed more relaxed than others, he also had his sexual side like everyone else.

Link couldn't help but feel envious, his friends were enjoying being fucked while Mido kept sucking his anus, now he understood that he was giving him a punishment, a torture because he was impatient, he wanted to join them, moan as they did, feel the pleasure of a dick deep inside him, that scene with the sensation in his body made it impossible for him to contain it, letting out a high-pitched moan he cum for the second time on the grass below him.

-Mmm ... oh come on, we just started- Mido smiled sticking out his tongue, seeing with pleasure the blonde's orgasm, how he released his cum and couldn’t stop shaking because of it- That's what you get for making fun of me- he growled gently squeezing his balls as a sign that he should respect him more.

-M-Mido ..... I want to- Link's voice could barely come out, the spasm of his release was still running through him, even more because of those squeezes that made him stay hard.

-¿You want this right? - whispered the redhead rubbing his cock between the buttcheeks of the blonde, making him feel how he was still wet from his saliva- So, you know how to ask for it- he smiled sideways seeing how he blushed, he pressed the tip gently on that wet hole, trying to contain the intense desire to be penetrate him.

\- Please ... put your huge penis in my little hole- Link whimpered ashamed to say such words, a little moan escaped his lips, the tip had entered, making his anus stretch more than he had prepared.

-The other word is missing- Mido whispered, breathing somewhat agitated, holding back in those moments was horrible but he wanted to do it, he wanted to hear the blonde ask for him, show him how much he wanted him to please him as he knew.

-... Fuck me-

The next thing to come out of Link's lips was a loud cry, the redhead had pushed his hips in a quick movement, sliding all of his cock into the blonde's rectum, opening his anal passage even more than fingers or a tongue could reach, their bodies feel warm from the intense friction, the pressures to go even deeper, a few intense seconds culminating when the redhead's balls impacted Link's ass.

The blonde let out a loud moan as his arms and legs trembled, he tried to adjust to the hardness that was inside him, he could feel the firm chest of the Kokiri attached to his back, their skin touching, both being so close that they could hear each other's breathing, neither of them tried to move, they needed a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being together, Link to have something so big that he felt was pressing his entire inside, Mido on the other hand tried not to cum because of how tight was the blonde, both little by little managing to calm down, it was Link who moved his hips first, indicating that he wanted Mido to fuck him as he had asked.

-Mmm .... relax a bit, I find it hard to get it out- whispered the redhead as he gently jerking him off, trying to relax him but it was impossible, Link didn't want him to come out, he wanted to have that warm hardness inside him a little more for the pleasant sensation to be full.

With a little effort, Mido managed to get half of his cock out, re-entering in a strong movement making Link let out a small squeak, that was a pleasure for the Kokiri, holding the blond's hands he began to repeat that movement, this time taking more distance, enjoying how his partner trembled under him, the sounds he released every time he re-entered, how he squeezed him trying to stop him from pulling out, the way he rocked his hips with him when he moved, everything showing how he loved his dick. Mido keep that pace for a few moments, reaching a point where he withdrew completely and when he slammed all in he could slide easier, that made the redhead smile, knowing that Link´s little rectum was molding himself to his manhood, reacting in a good way every time he entered and making him feel welcome, as if he was eagerly waiting for him to penetrate and please him.

-Ahhh .... Mido .... Mido- Link had finally passed the threshold of discomfort, his body finding sexual pleasure making him enjoy every movement, the redhead now slid without resistance, entering with force, stimulating his sensitive anal passage.

-Damn Link .... stop calling me like that-the redhead felt his ears burning, the blonde smiled because he knew well how to provoke it, feeling with pleasure how the lunges increased in rhythm and the impacts against his rear resonated even more.

A louder moan escaped the blonde's lips, rather, that was a scream when Mido's cock hit something inside him, it was that magic spot, the same one that when he touched it for the first time made him forget everything, the shame, the pain, the discomfort, the one that made him know the pleasure of being taken by another man, one that right now made him unable to stand firm.

His arms gave way, his head ended up against the grass, his butt raised and Mido smilingly held him, attacking him at a aggressive pace, focusing only on that area of Link, the same one that made his rectum tighten as if he were a virgin, almost feeling that he was being sucked, asking to be stimulated again, the blond could not do anything else, his strength vanished with each movement, a thread of saliva fell from his mouth, his penis bounced against his balls, dripping more and more, a warning that his orgasm was getting closer, finally those thrust make his legs give up too, ending up against the ground and making Mido's cock pop out.

Shaken, the Kokiri observed the blonde, noticing how open his hole was and how he contracted, clearly a sign that he wanted even more, he gripped Link's legs, turning him on his back to separate his legs, positioning himself between them and seeing how he was watching him pleadingly, spreading his buttcheeks asking him to put it back in, he did not refuse such request, in a thrust he entered again, both moaning in clear pleasure of being united again, their hips moving in a synchronized way, resuming the intense pace of before and sinking back into that frenzy of pleasure.

-Mido ... Mido, I'm going to- Link wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs were entangled in his hips, preventing him from moving too far while his dick didn’t stop squirting, rubbing between their bellies, with that, the movements were becoming shorter and more aggressive, hitting over and over that area that made him feel like he was going to lose his mind.

-Quiet ..... me too- the Kokiri could feel how he too was approaching his climax, his cock was releasing drops of pleasure uncontrollably, making Link's narrow anal passage even wetter, allowing him to slide even deeper, hugging him in the same way that he clung to him as their passionate act reached its explosive end.

Completely given away to the ecstasy of the moment Link reached his orgasm, cumming in such an intense way that the first spur reached his face, the next his chest and the rest staining both of their bodies, his rectum closed completely, mercilessly tightening around Mido's cock and finally causing the Kokiri to cum as well, the redhead's white seed erupted in a large quantity, the thick and warm male seed staining his anal passage, the sensation only causing Link´s moment of pleasure to last even more, hugging the Kokiri tightly, wanting him to release everything inside him.

The redhead couldn’t move at all, he was overwhelmed by the pleasant sensation that ran through him, feeling how his cock was squeezed so hard that it seemed to be drained, making him release everything without restraining himself, a sensation both liberating and pleasant that only continued as he filled that narrow passage.

The redhead trembled when Link's nails dug into his back, seeking support in that intense moment, both of them sighing before falling on the grass, breathing hard and trying to calm their agitated bodies without the energy or will to separate, the same thing always happened to him, every time he had sex with Link he couldn't help but go into a state of ecstasy and satisfaction, while he unloaded inside him he couldn't help wondering why he always chose him, ¿why he got upset when He did those things with another?, ¿why? he gritted his teeth, ¿because he always had to look for him?, ¿Was it because he hated him? ¿Because he had Saria´s affection? ¿because he was cute? He had no idea of anything, however he couldn’t help but enjoy how he clung to him, as he did not want him to leave his side.

-Mido ... you released a lot- Link whispered, unable to avoid feeling impressed, both had already had their third orgasm and the Kokiri released much more compared to him, his rectum felt full and he knew it would take him some time to clean himself.

-And you're still awake, I think it's a new record- teased the redhead as he used to be sleepy by then.

-Jum, just so you know I have a lot of energy, I'm not a little boy- complained the blond pouting, especially since that week he had exercised and eaten well to improve his stamina.

-¿Oh yes? ¿Do you think you can take more? - the redhead challenged him, anxious to see how true his words were.

-Test me - Link smiled showing that he was not afraid, rather, he seemed quite eager to continue feeling good with his friends.

When the blonde said he could take more, he never thought that included his other companions, Mido, to test his supposed resistance, made him ride him in front of everyone, Link's legs trembled every time he got up from the redhead's cock, especially when he sat up suddenly, moaning flushed feeling his buttcheeks somewhat hot, that was because they were already reddened by the constant slaps the redhead’s balls had given him, while he was concentrating on it he did not realize that his friends were now focused on them.

After having an orgasm with his partner they began to approach, showing him their still hard dicks as a sign that they also wanted Link to attend them, after all he was the first to lose, Link had his doubts but he refused to show any weakness, in a matter of moments he found himself sucking on Frido's cock, his hands jerking off both twins while the last Kokiri rubbed his manhood against his chest, focusing on his pink nipples causing the spasms in his body to grow.

Overwhelmed by having so many men to please, Link ended up cumming first out of all of them, his small penis this time remaining soft despite continuing to ride Mido's cock, rather, the redhead held his hip guiding the rhythm, attacking his point of pleasure making him drool, added to the way his friend lunged his mouth caused his gaze to cloud over, his mind stopped working and he simply let himself be guided by sexual pleasure, each of his friends took a turn in his mouth, cumming in it to give him a taste of their male seed, letting him know the different flavor of each one while others bathed his body with their white spurs, Link's belly began to grow every moment that Mido ended up inside him and it seemed to have no end.

The freckled Kokiri placed him in different positions where he took command, thrusting over and over again until finally everyone was satisfied, the Kokiri sighing in relief seeing how their dicks now stayed soft, his balls a little smaller than before, another pleasant sexual release carried out perfectly, while everyone picked up their robes and went to an area of the forest to wash, Mido observed the state in which Link had ended, he could see how his open hole expelling spurs of his cum, his body was completely stained and sticky, he looked silly, the expression on his face was still of pleasure, clearly still lost in the overwhelming moment he had lived, he had managed to stay conscious as he said he could, however it was clear that he could not walk even if he made an effort.

-Okay you win, I guess you're not a rookie- Mido sighed as he carried him on his back to the exit of Lost Forest, leaving a small trail of cum which kept coming out of Link's hole.

The blonde just snuggled gently into him, a smile on his face as his body was attached to the redhead, there was no need to put on the robes, no one would be awake at that time after all, with the Kokiri fairy lighting the way they returned to the village, Mido took them home, luminous mushrooms illuminating the whole place, opening a door they entered the bathroom of the home, a bathtub was full of water, it was clear that it had been prepared in advance, the Kokiri made Link enter it, the blonde shivering at the coldness of the water, hugging himself as Mido entered it too, after all, it was wide enough for both of them.

-Mmm, ¿am I at home?- Link asked, starting to react a little more to his surroundings.

-You know that no- Mido huffed because every week that he chose him as a partner, he took him home.

-I'm glad, I like to sleep with you- the blonde smiled clearly relieved, starting to clean his body wanting to remove the sticky sensation on him.

-Well, someone must do it, but who knows how you would get to your house, child without a fairy- said the redhead mockingly as he washed his body with a large leaf.

-If you weren't so mean to me I would come to sleep with you every day- Link snorted. He was always trying to ruin the moments they were getting along -I would like you to treat me like when we are doing it- he sighed looking at him sadly.

-¿When I put you down on the ground?- Mido looked away trying not to focus on him.

-When you hug me like you don't want to let me go- those words caused the redhead to stop -It wouldn't kill you to treat me well, you know I love you- Mido could feel a tingling in his stomach for it, his cheeks reddening slightly too.

-Don't be weird- he murmured knowing that "I love you" was not the way he wanted, he was aware of how he felt about Link, he was fiery and passionate while the blonde was innocent and affectionate, very different indeed.

-Let's go to sleep- he murmured thinking that they were clean enough, Mido had to carry Link again, this time in his arms to his room, leaving him on his wide bed while they dried themselves with a few pieces of cloth.

-¿Are you going to give it to me? - the moment the redhead focused on Link he found him stretching his lips towards him, clearly waiting for a certain gesture.

With his heart beating a little faster Mido approached, it was his fault that Link wanted that kind of affection every week, because he had done it since the first time, an innocent "goodnight kiss", it had been an impulse and perhaps bad luck, something that Link developed a certain taste, taking a deep breath he approached, the blond's hands rested on his shoulder clearly anxious, their cheeks were red from the closeness, their foreheads became attached and their lips slowly joined.

A sigh was released from both of them, that touch had no ulterior motives or something similar, it was simply something nice and warm, Mido's hands caressed Link's waist, both of them ending up on the bed wrapped around each other, when one backed away the other approached to continue that touch, finally, with air being necessary they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes.

-¿Happy?- Mido murmured, looking away, blushing at how he had gotten carried away.

-Hehe yeah, ¿you? - Link asked as he snuggled next to him, rubbing his cheek on Mido's chest and clinging to his body, both of them feeling like they were regaining heat, the redhead simply stared at him and sighed.

-Me too- he admitted gently stroking his cheek, covering their bodies with the sheet as they yawned knowing they deserved a long rest.

Perhaps that moment was the one that Link looked forward to the most every week, where he had the perfect excuse to be able to sleep attached to the Kokiri who rejected him so much, to feel loved and happy because of how he was hugging him, after all Mido was someone important to him, different to his other friends, more special but even without knowing how to define it, on the other hand the redhead reproached himself over and over again, he knew well that doing those things with Link were not allowed, he himself had forbidden them because something between them could not happen, because the blonde was different from his friends in more ways than one, he was a Kokiri, a spirit of the forest; while Link, was a Hilvano, he knew it, Saria and the great Deku tree too, they had present that one day Link would leave their side, she knew it but could not help it, Mido was fond of him in a way that he shouldn't, if the blonde felt the same way, it would only hurt the both of the inevitable separation ... but maybe that wasn’t necessarily true, even if they were different they could find a way to be together, if he manage to make Link feel the same way for him, then not even the Deku tree will stand between them, the redhead hug the cute blond between his arms, closing his eyes really wished that day come soon, that it could be possible that they were always like this.

Together in the forest.


End file.
